1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a user interface on which a user desired service is easily accessible.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the performance of mobile devices improves, services provided to a user of a mobile device are diversifying. In order to use different services on a generally smaller screen of a mobile device, a user interface capable of easily and rapidly accessing a service is important.